The present invention relates to a method for feeding out the primary web of a mineral wool web by means of a pendulum conveyor and to an arrangement of such a pendulum conveyor.
When making mineral wool webs by using a pendulum conveyor for the output, the aim is to achieve a thin primary web, yielding a homogeneous end product. The primary web being thin, the output speed has to be high, 200 m/min or more, in order to obtain the desired capacity.
A thin primary web of mineral wool is very plastic, and to prevent its hovering out of control during output at a high rate, thus causing uneven edges, one tries to carry out the output as close to the receiving conveyor as possible, at least over a major part of its width. Thus, each layer of the primary web is allowed to lay down and adhere to the preceding layer before feeding the following layer on top. A problem always arising in this situation is that of the pendulum tending to sweep back the previously fed layer of the primary web during the reverse motion. This problem is increased by the fact that the end rollers, the conducting rollers of the pendulum conveyors, always rotate outwards for outputting the primary web. This means that the conducting roller preceding in the direction of motion rotates in the same direction as the pendulum motion, tending to lift the layer fed out during the previous pendulum swing, thus hampering the forming of even edges and a flat layer. The second conducting roller, i.e. the subsequent one in the direction of motion, rotates in a direction opposite to the pendulum motion, having however the same direction of rotation as the output motion of the primary web and tending to advance the depositing of the layer being fed out.